The use of distributed storage systems has grown in abundance over the past few years. Modern enterprises continue to increase the amount of data generated and retained for long periods of time. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. Unfortunately, as number of storage devices in a storage system increases so does power consumption by the storage devices, peripheral computers and/or circuitry, cooling systems, and the like. Similarly, the probability of storage device failures within a storage system also increases. Accordingly, data storage systems may be arranged to employ error/data recovery techniques, such as erasure coding for reducing the risk of data loss. A storage system may employ one or more data recovery techniques to restore data lost or corrupted due to storage device failure. However, as size of the data storage and the number of storage devices continues to increase, data restoration may increasingly take a disadvantageously long time to complete, and consume even more power. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.